scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scoobypedia:Policy
Official Policy on Scoobypedia, is a set of guidelines, rules and codes of conduct to be followed by visitors and editors. Policy is subject to change at any time by admins. Editing *Whatever you type must be 100% true, although there are exceptions we only accept the truth. *Be sure that what you type is understandable and readable, that includes putting commas, apostrophes and every name capitalize. *Every character, episode and movie must have in infobox. *Synopsises must have paragraphs that has most details of what happens in an episode, movie or book. We don't want them to be too short with just a few sentences. Also, we would like it all to be finished in the first try, you may use Wordpad if you need to take any breaks and you can paste it here. We don't copy from other wikipedia's or pages, every history and synopsis must be unique. *Links are important to instantly go to other articles, be sure to type the name of the targeted page exactly as it's called. If the words on the link are blue that means that page exists, if red it's the opposite. We don't put links in synopsises, but characters history is ok. *When making a new character article, be sure to put in the infobox, physical appearance, personality, history and appearances. Just putting the headings and infoboxes are ok, but it would really help if you could fill those in correctly. *Episode, movie and book articles must have these headings in this order "Premise", "Synopsis", "Characters", "Locations", "Objects", "Cast", "Cultral References", "Notes/trivia", "Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches", "Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities", "In other languages", "Home media" and "Quotes". *"Physical appearance" We don't put the character's name in the section and we make sure to include clothing (if he or she wears any). Also what kind of hairstyle is a nice touch. *If any section is missing details or an image, put up an expansion tag or an image tag and write down what's missing in source mode, You can learn how to put these up by looking in source mode of an article with these tags. Puting them up puts them in categories like "Articles needing expansion" and "Articles requiring images" automaticlly. If any section is filled delete the section in the tags, if all is filled remove the tag. Behavior *All editors must be on good behavior and get along with one another, any vandalism will get banned immediately. *They must also have patience if their edits aren't good enough, we don't do this to make you angry. We do all we can to help you reach your full potential. *Any inappropriate comments in message walls will be removed. Categories *All categories must be in alphabetical order. Images *Episodes: All episode and movies images should be ones that show the situation of the mystery and be sure to add the title card if possible. *Characters: Expression matters for character images, head to toe images aren't allowed. *They must be in good quality as much as possible. *Only main members of the original Mystery Inc. have their own galleries. *Any image that's not in an infobox must be put to the right side of the article. *If the image has a Cartoon Network or Boomerang logo it's ok. *Every culprit article must have an image where he or she is unmasked or captured. Videos *The only videos allowed are movie trailers. Other *Admins can protect articles from vandalism and delete articles, if anyone wants to put something on a blocked article, don't hesitate to ask. *Only the cream of the crop can become admins, those who understand the rules and work hard. *Even if you're banned you can still send messages at the message wall. Category:Browse Category:Policy